My Type of Twilight
by YouAreMyLifePleaseDontLeaveMe
Summary: What would happen if Edward didnt meet Bella? What if he met someone else first? What if this girl was the only person who could understand him? What he is? What if this girl was in danger, and hes the only one who can save her, will he? Or will he run?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Everything

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer!!!

I do **NOT **own Twilight or its characters!! I am not Stephine Meyer and I will never be as good as her.

Saphira's POV:

We pulled up to a beautiful two-story house.

"We're here!" looked over at my mom. "Mom, how can you act so cheery all the time?"

She groaned. "Saphira, please try to be happy. We're in a new place with a new school and new friends. Come on."

I looked down at my watch as I climbed out of the car. 10:52.

"It's a good thing you chose a moving service that already put our stuff up." I told her. "Well I'm going to bed. New school tomorrow, right?"

I went up the stairs and found my room. I changed my cloths and put sheets on the bed. After I brushed my teeth, I fell onto the bed. I lied there in that spot for a minute, and then I heard the rain start.

"Great." I mumbled. "_Nothing, _like Miami."

The rain was so annoying, that I was unable to fall asleep until around midnight, when it finally started to die down.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke with a start when my alarm started blaring. I got up and walked to the bathroom connected to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror.

'I'm going to hate it here.' I thought to myself. I'm going to be the 'New Girl'. _Again!_

People will stare at the new play toy from Miami. I don't even look like someone from Miami. I guess a girl from Miami should be blonde and bubbly. Hell! I'm not even graced with red hair or blue eyes. I _should _be a tan, sporty blonde. Like a cheerleader or volleyball player.

Instead I have ivory- skin, despite the constant sunshine. I've always been slender, but soft somehow and obviously not an athlete. I don't have the necessary, hand-eye coordination to play sports without harming myself and others. I guess I _could_ have pretty skin; it's almost a clear, translucent looking. But it all depends on color, I have no color.

I walked away not wanting to look at myself any longer. I went back in my room and grabbed my bathroom necessities and went back to take a shower.

______________________________________________________________________________

I looked out my window and all I could see was endless fog. I started to feel claustrophobic all over. I walked downstairs and set my book bag on the table, then grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet.

I ate about half of it before I heard something that sounded like a scream, or squeal? From outside. I dropped my breakfast and ran outside.

"Mom?!" I called. "Where are you?!"

"Oh! I'm over here!"

I ran over to the garage where I heard the call from. I stumbled to a stop when I saw the car she was standing next to. Next to her was a jet black Mercedes.

"Uh, Mom, whose car is that?"

"It's yours Baby Girl. I, I had someone bring it over for you." She said. "I just didn't think it would be here so soon!"

I could plainly see the child-like gleam in her eyes. I think if I wasn't with her she would probably drop everything important and do anything fun that came to mind.

"Wait, why'd you get me a car such an expensive car?"

It was such an amazingly beautiful car, and it obviously cost a lot. Her face fell.

"D, don't you like it?"

"Of course I _love _it! But, _why _did you get it?"

She smiled her eyes tinged with sadness.

"Well you deserve it. And if _they,"_ She shuddered at the word. "Find you again; you'll have a fast car to get away with."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks Mom. I really _do _like the car, thanks." I looked around my surroundings. "Mom, this place is too _green._ It's like an alien planet."

She laughed and smiled her child-like smile and nodded.

"Well, I'd better get going. Don't wanna be late for my first day of school."

I ran inside and grabbed my book bag off the table. When I got back outside I hugged my Mom and grabbed the keys she handed to me.

"Be careful and good luck."

I got in the car and drove away, thinking how wasted her hope was. It's going to be a long day.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Review please and help me to point out any mistakes; this is my first FanFiction story. I would love reviews! They will help me to better my writing! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer!!!

I do **NOT **own Twilight or its characters!! I am not Stephine Meyer and I will never be as good as her.

Saphira's POV:

Finding the school wasn't difficult, even though I'd never been there before. It was, like most other things, off the highway. The only thing letting me know it was a school was the sign declaring it 'Forks High School'. It didn't look like a school, more like a bunch of little houses. There many trees and shrubs spread over the campus.

"Huh?"

Where are all the metal detectors, policemen, and fences? I looked around; found a building with a 'Front Office' sign in front and parked in front of it. As I pulled in a red paint chipped Chevy pulled out. I got out of my car and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. Behind one of three desks a large, red haired woman with glasses, looked up at me.

"Miss Swan did you forget something?" She peered closely at me. "When did you change clothes?"

"Who?" I asked, "I'm Saphira. Saphira Stone."

The woman looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ma'am, are you OK?"

She kept the strange look on her face, and then it changed to recognition.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just look so much like Isabella Swan." She told me. "She just moved here from Phoenix, today. She just left as you came in. You didn't see her…? Oh, never mind. Here, I have your schedule and a map of the school."

She highlighted the best routes to each class and gave me a slip for all my teachers to sign. She smiled at me and hoped, like mom, that I would like it in Forks. When I got to my car, there were only a few cars still arriving. I followed them around them around the building to the students' parking lot. Back in Miami it was normal to see a new Mercedes or a Porsche. Here the best car, besides mine, was a shiny Volvo and _that_ stuck out. I pulled into a spot and cut the engine.

'_I can do this,' _I told myself this lie to calm my nerves.

I looked down at my schedule and saw that my first class was math.

"Ugh!" I _hate _math. It's one of my worst subjects.

I looked down at the map the red-headed woman gave me. I was still trying to navigate around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a pixie-like girl with spiky hair. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She chirped. "You must be Saphira Stone."

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. How would she know that?

"Uh…yeah. Um, how do you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vampires

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer!!!

I do **NOT **own Twilight or its characters!! I am not Stephine Meyer and I will never be as good as her.

Alice's POV:

I kept the smile plastered on my face. Shit! I searched my mind for a reason why I know her. I only found one. "I'm the…Uh…Welcoming committee. I'm here to walk you to your first class. Math, right?" She nodded slowly, her eyes taking in every detail of me. I hooked her arm with mine and started walking. I glanced over at her. Her eyebrows were sewn together. I could tell she was thinking. What I wouldn't give for Edward's 'gift' right now. I turned a corner and stopped in front of her class. "We're here." I said in my sweetest voice. After a moment, her eyes widened in fear and recognition.

Saphira's POV:

"You…You're…" My voice faltered and my breath started to shake. "Y…You just stay away from me!" The girl, Alice, frowned. "Why? I didn't do anything to offend you did I?" She asked in her dangerously beautiful voice. "Look. I know what you are and I know how to kill you, so leave me alone!" I said in a low voice so no one else would hear. I turned and stalked into the classroom. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip to sign. She smiled at me warmly. "Welcome Saphira. I am Mrs. Silato. Now let's see here. Hhmmnn… You can sit in the extra seat in the back OK?" I nodded and shuffled back to the seat. I sat down and listened to Mrs. Silato explain the problems on the worksheets she was handing out. When I looked at the one handed to me and saw that I already knew everything on it. I finished just as the bell rang a nasally, buzzing sound.

I gathered my things into my book bag and before I could stand someone was in front of me. I looked up at a tall, muscular guy with sandy blond hair and luminescent blue eyes. A senior no doubt considering most of my classes were advanced. But that does **not **make me smart. I hate when people call me smart. "Hi, I'm Alex." He said. I stood up. "Can I walk you to your next class?" I looked him over, pale, but still human. I smiled at him. "Sure. I have Mr. Mason next." His smile faltered as a girl walked over. Her skin looked like porcelain; she had bleach blond hair and baby blue eyes. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Liz for short. Can I walk with you guys?" I nodded and looked over at Alex who looked confused. "Liz isn't Mr. Mason a junior Teacher?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well her next class is English with Mr. Mason." They both stood there thinking and I decided to fill them in. That's because I am a junior. I just have some advanced classes." Alex's jaw dropped. "**This **is your advanced math class? As a **junior**?!" I nodded awkwardly. "_Oh my Gods! _This is advanced for **us**!" I resisted the urge to walk away. "Well we should get to class." Liz said noticing my discomfort. I mouthed her a thank you and she nodded. Alex picked up his book bag and treaded out into the rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached my next class I smiled to Liz and Alex. "Bye, guys." They waved and I went into the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Mason, was cleaning off the black board. I walked over and waited next to his desk until he was done. He turned around and looked at me confused. "Ms. Swan, why aren't you in class and when did you change?" My previously happy mood, turned sour but I forced myself to smile. "Um… I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Saphira Stone. I'm new." I pulled the signing slip out of my pocket and handed it to him. By now the class was full of students.

Edward's POV:

I walked into the classroom and went to my seat. I didn't notice the girl at the front of the room until I heard Mr. Mason's thoughts. I liked listening in on the teachers just to mess with them. 'Why is Isabella back?' Then the girl said something I didn't pay attention to. "Oh! Ms. Stone I'm so sorry, it's just you look so much like Isabella Swan. She just moved here today too." The girl smiled flakily. "So I've heard." Mr. Manson looked around, his head full of confusion. 'Where to put her? Where to put her?' He thought. "Ah! OK Ms. Stone you can sit next to Edward." The girl, Saphira, Hurried to the seat and Brandon, in the seat next to her, slammed his binder sending a burst of her scent my way. The one burst of air, shot needles of pain through my throat. I sat, trying to hold myself back, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking of a million ways to kill her and the witnesses, the rest of the class, in the least amount of time. Then, as I was about to jump up, Alice came skipping into the room.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I decided to make it longer because the first two were so short. Sorry about that. I wanted to try things out in Edward's POV. Review please! Tell me what you think it will help me to make my writing better. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
